All To Herself
by CreativelyOriginal
Summary: Liechtenstein had always loved her brother. Perhaps more than a sister should love her her brother. What happens when Liechtenstein snaps and goes on a killing spree to keep her brother to herself. Will anyone be able to stop her? Onesided!LiechtensteinXSwitzerland


**Hi Fanfiction! You have no idea how hard this fanfanfiction was! I am never writing another fanfic based off a CMV ever again. This is probably the longest oneshot I've ever written. And the hardest one I've written.  
Warning: Slight yaoi, pairing hints and character death. GiriPan, GerIta and onesided!LiechtensteinXSwitzerland  
Also here's a link to the CMV that this story is based off of: watch?v=DtnwD4YwFY4  
And Lastly, I do not own Hetalia and never will.  
Now that's said, on to the story.  
**

* * *

**Life is one big road with lots of signs. So when you riding through the ruts, don't complicate your mind. Flee from hate, mischief and jealousy. Don't bury your thoughts, put your vision to reality. Wake Up and Live! – Bob Marley **

It started out as a normal world meeting. This time Switzerland had decided to host the meeting in his capitol of Bern. The meeting went as it normally would; America being a loud, obnoxious idiot, France and England being at each other throats and Germany having to make everyone shut up. After the meeting a few of the nations had decided to stay at Switzerland's house a little longer. That's where the problems started.

Liechtenstein watched as her big brother talked, joked, and laughed with the other nations. He never did that. Why wasn't he spending his time with her like always? Liechtenstein loved her brother perhaps more than a sister should. She even modeled her hair after him to be more like her brother. So now it pissed her off that he was spending all his time with all the other nations and none with her. _'Fine.' _Liechtenstein thought. _'If I want him to spend more time with him, I'll have to get rid of the others.'  
_Liechtenstein hid in the bushes near Switzerland's house. Austria and her brother had just walked outside. The two men had a short chat before Switzerland had walked back inside. Austria had begun walking down the street without noticing that the smaller nation had gotten out of her hiding spot and was currently following him. Liechtenstein had grabbed the gun that was hidden underneath her dress, held it to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. Liechtenstein watched with satisfaction as Austria's from had crumpled to the ground.  
Poland stared at the scene in front of him with wide eyes, terrified. _'Did she like, just kill Austria?!' _Poland thought franticly. No wait maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Very cruel tricks. Noticing Poland's presence, Liechtenstein pointed her gun at him with a cruel smile on her face. Nope his eyes were definitely not playing tricks. Poland backed up, taking slow steps away from the girl before breaking out in a full out run. Not that he made it that far. Seconds after he decided to run he ended up with a bullet lodged in the back of his skull.  
Liechtenstein still had a smile on her face as she left in search of her next victim.

* * *

OXOXOXO

* * *

Switzerland walked outside in search of his sister who suddenly disappeared, only to find to two dead bodies outside his house. What the hell happened? Who would do this? He walked closer to one of the bodies and recognized it as Poland's. Wait wasn't he the first to leave? Shouldn't Feliks be back in Poland by now? Well maybe he forgot something, but that still doesn't explain why he dead on Switzerland's door step. He walked further down only to find Austria's body. _'He just left!' _Switzerland thought. _'How could he possibly be dead?' _Switzerland sprinted back in the house.  
Germany, Prussia and Japan were still inside the house when Switzerland came running back in.  
"What did you to Austria and Poland?" Switzerland yelled.

"Vhat are you talking about?" Germany asked, confused.

"They're dead!"

Three heads turn toward Switzerland. They were dead? Japan, Germany, and Prussia had been inside for the last thirty minutes, there's no way that any of them could be the killed.

"So because they're dead you just automatically suspect us?" Japan said calmly.

"Yea, aren't you jumping to conclusions?" Prussia asked "Even zhough Austria and Poland aren't as awesome as me, doesn't mean anyone of us vould kill zem. None of even left ze house yet."

"I'm sorry, but something is going on! And I don't think that this is a coincidence. Maybe we should warn the others that are still here." Switzerland said.

"Yeah think that would be a good idea. I'm going to warn Greece." Japan said getting up and leaving.

"Ja, I'm going to find Italy." Germany said.

"And I'm going to look for ze killer. Zere's no vay he could kill ze awesome me!" Prussia said following them out.

* * *

OXOXOXO

* * *

Liechtenstein walked away from Belgium's body. The girl had been very easy to kill. Liechtenstein had a brief chat with her before she pulled the gun on her.  
She took her time walking away from the body knowing that no one would suspect her. Who would ever suspect sweet, innocent little Liechtenstein was the killer? Anyone who knew she was the killer was already dead and she wasn't going to take any chances with anyone finding out.

Liechtenstein suddenly froze as she started to hear footsteps getting close to her. _'Did_ _they see me?! Crap.'_ She thought. She quickened her pace trying to get away from the unknown person. The steps got quicker and closer before she had no choice but to stop trying to get away.

"I just saw Belgium. Vhat ze hell happened?" Said person behind her. She knew that voice. Prussia. He would too be easy to fool.

She made her voice sound as innocent as, which really wasn't that hard for her.  
"Oh, Mr. Prussia I just saw her body too. I was really scared. I was just about to tell big brother." She said keeping her back to him with her gun pointed down in front of her and making sure to sound even the slightest bit scared.

"You did? But vait, if you vere going to tell Switzerland his house is the other way." Prussia said a little skeptical of the little girls' story. Even though he knew the little girl was one of the kindest and sweetest nations didn't mean she didn't have a dark side. Every nation had a dark side. A fact he knew all too well.

"It is? I was so startled I must have not noticed where I was going." And with that last word she quickly spun on her heel, raising the gun and pulling the trigger.

Prussia's eyes widened in shock as the bullet pierced through his stomach. He knew something was off about her. Why didn't he get out of there and tell the others when he had the chance. He could be so stupid sometimes. Prussia fell on his back with a thud. He laid there gasping for breath. His blood from the wound had begun to pool around him. And all too soon his attempts to breathe had soon stopped and his once pretty scarlet eyes dulled to a dark red. He was dead.

* * *

This time Liechtenstein had walked away from Prussia's body a lot quicker that she did with the other 3. She was not going to risk getting scene again. Putting a lot of distance between her and the body she finally stopped when she was at a big grassy field. The field was empty except for her and another man. The man had messy brown hair and was sitting on a bench stroking a cat. _'Haha. This is going to be too easy.'_

* * *

OXOXOXO

* * *

Japan had been searching for Greece ever since he left Switzerland's house. And that had been almost an hour ago. There could be a chance that someone else had got to Greece before he did and warned him and told him to leave before it was too late. He walked a little further and was relived see the figures of Liechtenstein and Greece. Greece seemed oblivious to the small nation that was standing behind him. _'Oh maybe she's going to warn him. After all Switzerland had probably told her about the killer.' _Japan thought. However his hopes were short lived when the girl had held her gun to Greece's head and shot him.

'_GREECE!' _Japan's eyes widened in horror as Greece's body fell forward clasping in a heap on the ground. Liechtenstein had picked up the cat that was in Greece's arm's seconds ago and killed it too dropping the cat carelessly by Greece's body.

As soon as the girl was far enough away from his body, Japan raced toward Greece's body hoping that there was a chance, no matter how small that chance was, that Greece was still alive. "Greece-san please still be alive." Japan whispered kneeling by Greece's body. He picked up Greece's hand. It was beginning to become cold. Japan was becoming worried now, he went and checked his pulse. Gone. "No! Please! You can't…!" Japan pleaded. Tears began to drip down his face, unnoticed by the distraught island nation. "Greece-san! Greece-san! No! You have no idea how much I-I … love you. Please! Please…." Japan continued to plead. The tears continued to fall. Japan reached out and gently grabbed the dead cat and slipped the cat under Greece's arm. "Plea-" His voice broke as his sobs began to fill the air around him. Japan placed his face in his hands as he continued to sob. _'I'm going to kill that girl when I find her.' _He vowed himself.

-.-

After a while Japan had regained his composer but his pain and grief was still evident on his face. He wanted more than anything to kill the person who took Greece away from him. The further in search of Liechtenstein the more his lust for revenge grew. At this he really didn't give a damn if Switzerland killed him for killing his little sister. The other nations who were killed were probably Liechtenstein's fault. If he killed her he would be avenging the other dead nations, wouldn't he?  
Japan suddenly caught sight of a small blond girl with a white ribbon in her hair. It was her. The Japanese man discreetly drew his katana taking small steps behind the seemingly oblivious girl. With each step he raised his katana at angle where he could easily behead the small nation. The girl stopped walking, almost as if she could sense the man behind her.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" Liechtenstein whispered.

"You killed him." Japan said, his voice thick with grief. "It was you the whole time. I saw you kill G…Greece-san. You probably killed Austria and Poland too."

Liechtenstein smirked. "Oh, so you saw me. Oh well." The girl chuckled. She quickly turned around raising her gun to shoot but he was too fast for her. Japan quickly ducked out of the way using his katana as a shield. Aiming the girl's stomach he swung the katana at her. Liechtenstein tried moving out of the way but was too slow. The blade end up leaving a long gash on left arm. She gasped and clutched her wound.

'_This my chance!' _Japan thought as he began to charge at her.

With a shaky arm Liechtenstein slowly raised her gun pulling the trigger.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as she released the trigger.

'_Kuso*' _Japan thought. _'I have no time to dodge. So this is it for me then? Ah well. I'm so sorry Greece.' _ As he was thinking his last thoughts the bullet had entered his chest piercing his heart.  
Japan's body had crumpled to the ground.

Liechtenstein sighed. That was finally over. She walked away from his body still clutching her wound. She would eventually have to explain to her brother how she got the cut. She didn't need to worry about that now. She removed her hand from her wound that had just stopped bleeding. She had stopped walking when she got far enough away from Japan's body and sat behind a tall tree to take a moment to breath.

* * *

XOXOXO

* * *

Germany finally found Italy. It had taken him forever but he had found him. But on his way looking for him he found the bodies of his brother Prussia, Greece, and his former ally Japan. Upon finding his brother's body he felt as if someone was repeatedly slamming into him with a freight train. And Germany would be damned if the killed took away anyone else her held dear.

He walk over to Italy and sat next to him.

"Ve~ Hello Germany." Italy said with a smile.

"Hi Italy." Germany said. God he loved Italy's smiles and how they could brighten almost any mood. "I came here to varn you zat zere is someone going around killing the nations. I've already found Japan's and my b-bruder's body."

Italy gasped, shocked. "Someone's killing the nations? Would do such thing?"

"I don't know." Germany leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "Ich liebe dich*, Italy. Promise me you'll be safe."

"Ti amo*. I promise." And with those words Germany closed the gap between their faces pressing his lips softly to the Italian's.

Italy was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss, kissing him back. What started out as something innocent turned in to something more passionate, more needed. The sweet kisses turning into rough hungry ones. Both men soon pulled away when the needed air. Germany blushed and looked away. "Um… I'm going to go warn Romano, stay here and wait for me." Germany said awkwardly as he left.  
"Ok~"

* * *

Italy sat there for a while. He hope that his brother and Germany were still ok and still alive. They had to be.

"Mr. Italy?" Said a voice, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh hi Liechtenstein. What happen to your arm?"

"It's just a scratch. But um I was looking for Germany. Could you tell me where he went?"

"He was going to go tell my fratello* about the killer."

"Thanks Mr. Italy." She said with a smile. Seconds later she pulled out her gun lodging a bullet in his skull.

Italy's eyes widend as his body fell backward.

Knowing someone would be coming back to check on him soon, Liechtenstein hid in some bushes near his body.

* * *

OXOXOXO

* * *

'_That damn potato sucking bastard! How could he be so fucking stupid to leave fratello by himself!' _Romano thought angrily as he sprinted to the spot where Germany last saw Italy. As soon as Romano had found out about the killer, Romano had sprinted away to make sure Italy was safe. Germany ran after him but he couldn't keep up with him.

Romano stopped as his worst fear had been confirmed.

"Fratello!"

Romano ran closer to the body kneeling beside him.

"Fratello! Fratello! Don't you _dare_ be dead! Wake up goddammit! Wake the fuck up!" Romano screamed franticly, continuously checking his pulse.

As Romano franticly screamed for his brother Liechtenstein and got out of her hiding spot and pulled the trigger, silencing his pleading. Romano's body fell on top of Italy's.

Liechtenstein smirked as she walked away. Everyone she could have thought to kill was dead. Now Switzerland had to spend time with her. She smiled as she skipped away in search of her brother.

* * *

As soon as Germany caught up to Romano it was too late. Both Italy brothers were dead.

"Verdammt*! I told you to stay safe." Germany whispered. He still couldn't think of who would do this. Only three other nations that he could think have had guns and they were Switzerland, America and Liechtenstein. But wait, America left right after the meeting. And if Switzerland was the killer he wouldn't have accused Prussia, Japan and himself of being the killer. That only leaves….

"That little bitch!" Germany yelled as he ran off after the girl.

* * *

As soon as Germany spotted the little nation he tackled her causing her to drop the gun. He picked up the gun and grabbed Liechtenstein by her hair, holding the gun to her head. Liechtenstein looked up at the man with pure terror in her eyes.

"Why did you kill them?!" Germany yelled. She shook her head. That only made him angrier. He tightened his grip on the girl's hair and smacked her hard with the gun.

Liechtenstein let out a small whimper of pain.

"Answer me!" He screamed at her.

"Let go of her!" Switzerland yelled pointing his gun at Germany.

'_Big brother!' _Liechtenstein thought happily. She was saved!

"Your sister is the killer! She killed Italy and Prussia!" Germany yelled.

Switzerland looked at his sister then back at Germany. There's no way his sister could be the killer. She would never do that. Would she?

"You're lying! Drop the gun or I'll kill you!"

Germany grip the gun tighter with his fingers pulling on the trigger ever so slightly.

_Bang!_

Germany fell over dead.

Liechtenstein ran over to her brother hugging him tightly. Switzerland on the other hand gently pushed her away.

"Big brother what's wrong?" She asked.

"Is it true?" He brother asked softly.

Liechtenstein stayed silent staring at the ground in front of her.

"I said is it true?" Switzerland asked more forcefully.

"You were spending all your time with them! And none with me!" She exclaimed.

Switzerland's eyes widened. She couldn't. His sweet little sister. How could she…? No that was impossible. She…

"I was jealous. You never spent time with them! I love you! How can't you see that! I did all that so we could spend time together!"

"You're my sister! My sister! I will never see you as anything more than that!" He yelled at the girl.

"But big brother!"

"No! How could you do that?! How could you kill them?!"

"If I could spend more time with you I'd gladly do it again." She said with a twisted smile.

Switzerland slowly raised his gun and pointed it at his sister.

"I'm sorry Liechtenstein." He said pulling the trigger.

The girl's eyes went wide. After all she did. After everyone she killed, this is how it ends?

Switzerland stood next to his sister's body and then raised the gun to his head.

_Bang!_

* * *

Translations

Kuso- Shit in Japanese

Ich liebe dich- I love you in German

Ti Amo- I love you in Italian

Fratello- Brother in Italian

**So that's that! That was so hard to write! And origanly Francy-pants was going to be in here but, I couldn't kill him off with out his death seeming akward. So what did you think? Read and Review! **


End file.
